Always be my baby
by Rei-Kou
Summary: Yui and Miaka wake up from a dream. About something that is going to happen in the Book. What is this dream? Chap 3 is up! This is a Yui/Tama and Miaka/Tama. In the last chapter is a scene of rape and sex. If you dont like it....do not read! Please R&R!
1. Dreams

Chapter 3  
  
Tamahome wakes up. He puts his hand on his head. " Uhh? Where am I? MIAKA?!" A girl walks in. " Are you alright Tamahome? You were out for at least two hours." " Yui! Where am I!!!" Tamahome yanks on her uniform. She starts to cry. " Tamahome. I dint want to do this. Please believe me!" " Why should I? You just hurt Miaka again by betraying her!" "Tama…home! Please! It wasn't my idea!" " Hello Tamahome. Kakaka!" " Tomo! Why did you do this?!" Tamahome holds Yui hostage. " Tamahome! I swear I didn't!" " Let go of our Miko, Tamahome." A man with blonde hair and icy blue eyes appear with a lady about his height. " Soi! Nakago!" " Lady Yui. Don't worry. We will kill him for you." " NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP!!!!!!!!!!!! NAKAGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" " Nani? You don't want me to kill him?" She starts to glow blue. She glares at her Seishi. " Don't you dare touch him!" " Lady Yui. Why are you so mad?" Tamahome lets go of Yui. " Yui. You really didn't do it huh?" " Hai. I didn't it was all of their idea." She pointed to them. All of the sudden a large earthquake hit. Yui screamed. Tamahome caught on to her. " Tamahome this is the…" A blue light appeared around Yui. At the other side of the country there was a red light Miaka. They both disappear. " Nani?! Yui!" Nuriko suddenly gives a gasp. " MIAKA!"  
  
Miaka and Yui woke up on a cold floor. They look up and see their Gods. Seiryuu looks at Yui sternly. Suzaku looks at Miaka innocently. Miaka and Yui said at the same time. " This was in our dream!" The two men looked at the two girls, and then looked back at each other. Seiryuu grabbed Yui by the wrist. Yui was about to scream. " Yui the Seiryuu Miko. Come into me. Let us become one." " No! Let me go! You are possessed! Let me go!" " How dare you say that to your God!" Seiryuu slaps Yui. Yui falls to the floor. Miaka wanted to go help Yui but Suzaku was on top of her. Miaka was screaming. " Let go of YUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahh!" Suzaku looked at Miaka's breast. He smirked. " Get off of me!!!!!!" Suzaku came up to her lips and kissed her. Miaka closed her eyes and said in her head "Tamahome. Come to us please!!!" Suzaku ripped off Miaka's clothes. He started to touch her calmly and exotically. Miaka wanted Tamahome to come save her and Yui. Miaka telepathically said something to Yui. " Are you ok Yui? I can't see you. He's top of me seducing and raping me. Call for your Seishi and I will do as you are doing. DO IT NOW, BEFORE IT'S TO LATE!" Suzaku was hurting Miaka deeply in her virgin life. She did not want to have sex with her God. Nor did Yui. They were screaming. Seiryuu and Suzaku were going harder at the two Miko's. All of the sudden they heard the door slam down. It was their Seishi's Seiryuu and Suzaku. Seiryuu threw Yui into Suboshi's arms. Suzaku threw Miaka in Tamahome's arms. " This is the end of this book. Say goodbye Miko's. This book will be burned. And you will never see your Seishi again. The red light goes on the two unconscious girls. Suboshi and Tamahome got into the red light. The four got teleported to the to Miaka and Yui's world. But…Tasuki, Chichiri and Nuriko held on tight to Tamahome. And Amiboshi, Tomo, Soi and Nakago held on tight to Suboshi. They all went to the two girl's world. They got reborn as mear humans. Without their powers. And Yui and Tetsuya were back together. And for Tamahome **coughTakacough** and Miaka had a baby. And the baby's name was….  
  
Can't tell wait for the second arc!!! 


	2. Find Tamahome

Chapter 2  
  
The girl stood there wanting to see the Priestess of Suzaku. She yelled at all of the Suzaku Seishi. " I want to see my best Friend!" " Yui?" " Yes it's me! Now let me see Miaka!" " I need to tell her something very important!" " Like what? How you betrayed her!" Yui got really mad. " NO! Just let me talk to her." Miaka comes out. She sees a girl with a brown outfit on. Miaka gasps. " Yui-Chan!" " Miaka!" they both ran to each other. They both said something at the same time. " Did you have that dream?" " Huh? You saw it too?" They both said it at the same time. They both hug. They both nod to each other. Miaka hugs Yui so tight that Yui started to laugh. " You're the same old Miaka." Miaka starts to cry therefore haven't seen her best friend since the day they fought off the beasts of the their animal. They did not even go to school, because they were to depressed about it. They hated the thought "if I'll see you again". And they did. Right now. They have reunited. A blue light shines down on Yui. She screams. " YUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A guy with a painted face picked up Yui. " Tomo! Put me down! I came here to tell Miaka something! How dare you do this to you Miko!" Tamahome all of the sudden floats up to Yui and Tomo. " TAMAHOME!!!!!!!!!!! YUI!!!!!!!!!!" " I am afraid Suzaku no Miko, that your friend betrayed you again. Don't you hate that feeling? I sure do. Kakaka! Ja ne!" They all disappear. Miaka was wondering if Yui really betrayed her? Miaka started to cry. " TAMAHOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
They all stood there standing there with their Miko. Nuriko hugged Miaka tightly. Miaka pushes Nuriko aside. Nuriko was astonished that she pushed him. Tasuki slams his hand on the ground. " Damnit! Why is it always Tamahome terrifying Miaka like this?!" A man with blue hair came and sat aside Tasuki. " Miaka is just confused if Yui is betraying her. And Tamahome no dah!" " But still Chichiri this annoys me how Tamahome does this to her. It pisses the shit outta me!" " Don't worry, no dah." " I do worry though. We are suppose to protect each other and especially the Miko, Miaka." " I know, I know but we just need to tell Miaka that Yui did not betray Miaka. Tomo said that. Plus he took one of the Seishi. We need him back. No dah." Tasuki looks at Chichiri. " Whatcha lookin at? No dah?" Tasuki just stands up. He coughs. " Eh.nothing!" he puts his hand over his head. " Let's go find Miaka!" Chichiri was starting to think that Tasuki is gay. Miaka was crying on Nuriko's lap. He started to play with her hair. Miaka started to talk. " Nuriko. Do you think." " No Miaka. Tomo said that. Didn't you see it in her eyes, so wasn't betraying you?" " You guys were hugging and everything.what happened to your sense that she would do that to you?" " I don't know.I just felt as if she was setting up a plan or something." Nuriko pulled Miaka close to him. " Why do you always think like that." " You can make someone really sad or even angry." Miaka started to cry. " You're right. Yui didn't do it.the Seiryuu Seishi did it. Not her." " But what about Tamahome? What will happen to him?" " I don't know. We need to get him back." Tasuki and Chichiri walk in. Tasuki gets a wrong idea. " And I thought you were HOMOSEXUAL!!!!!!!!" Nuriko got a rage of anger in him. " Tasuki! SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DAMN BAKA!!" Tasuki was a bit scared of his outburst. " Eek! Goddamnit! NURIKO! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!!!! IT WAS ONLY A DAMN JOKE! GOD!" Nuriko stood there holding Miaka in his arms. Miaka started to giggle. " Lets go find Tamahome." They all nod. 


	3. It Came True

Chapter 3  
  
Tamahome wakes up. He puts his hand on his head. " Uhh? Where am I? MIAKA?!" A girl walks in. " Are you alright Tamahome? You were out for at least two hours." " Yui! Where am I!!!" Tamahome yanks on her uniform. She starts to cry. " Tamahome. I dint want to do this. Please believe me!" " Why should I? You just hurt Miaka again by betraying her!" "Tama…home! Please! It wasn't my idea!" " Hello Tamahome. Kakaka!" " Tomo! Why did you do this?!" Tamahome holds Yui hostage. " Tamahome! I swear I didn't!" " Let go of our Miko, Tamahome." A man with blonde hair and icy blue eyes appear with a lady about his height. " Soi! Nakago!" " Lady Yui. Don't worry. We will kill him for you." " NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP!!!!!!!!!!!! NAKAGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" " Nani? You don't want me to kill him?" She starts to glow blue. She glares at her Seishi. " Don't you dare touch him!" " Lady Yui. Why are you so mad?" Tamahome lets go of Yui. " Yui. You really didn't do it huh?" " Hai. I didn't it was all of their idea." She pointed to them. All of the sudden a large earthquake hit. Yui screamed. Tamahome caught on to her. " Tamahome this is the…" A blue light appeared around Yui. At the other side of the country there was a red light Miaka. They both disappear. " Nani?! Yui!" Nuriko suddenly gives a gasp. " MIAKA!"  
  
Miaka and Yui woke up on a cold floor. They look up and see their Gods. Seiryuu looks at Yui sternly. Suzaku looks at Miaka innocently. Miaka and Yui said at the same time. " This was in our dream!" The two men looked at the two girls, and then looked back at each other. Seiryuu grabbed Yui by the wrist. Yui was about to scream. " Yui the Seiryuu Miko. Come into me. Let us become one." " No! Let me go! You are possessed! Let me go!" " How dare you say that to your God!" Seiryuu slaps Yui. Yui falls to the floor. Miaka wanted to go help Yui but Suzaku was on top of her. Miaka was screaming. " Let go of YUI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahh!" Suzaku looked at Miaka's breast. He smirked. " Get off of me!!!!!!" Suzaku came up to her lips and kissed her. Miaka closed her eyes and said in her head "Tamahome. Come to us please!!!" Suzaku ripped off Miaka's clothes. He started to touch her calmly and exotically. Miaka wanted Tamahome to come save her and Yui. Miaka telepathically said something to Yui. " Are you ok Yui? I can't see you. He's top of me seducing and raping me. Call for your Seishi and I will do as you are doing. DO IT NOW, BEFORE IT'S TO LATE!" Suzaku was hurting Miaka deeply in her virgin life. She did not want to have sex with her God. Nor did Yui. They were screaming. Seiryuu and Suzaku were going harder at the two Miko's. All of the sudden they heard the door slam down. It was their Seishi's Seiryuu and Suzaku. Seiryuu threw Yui into Suboshi's arms. Suzaku threw Miaka in Tamahome's arms. " This is the end of this book. Say goodbye Miko's. This book will be burned. And you will never see your Seishi again. The red light goes on the two unconscious girls. Suboshi and Tamahome got into the red light. The four got teleported to the to Miaka and Yui's world. But…Tasuki, Chichiri and Nuriko held on tight to Tamahome. And Amiboshi, Tomo, Soi and Nakago held on tight to Suboshi. They all went to the two girl's world. They got reborn as mear humans. Without their powers. And Yui and Tetsuya were back together. And for Tamahome **coughTakacough** and Miaka had a baby. And the baby's name was….  
  
Can't tell wait for the second arc!!! 


End file.
